


Drabbles of the ATLA World

by Gameasy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameasy/pseuds/Gameasy
Summary: A set of 100 word works, each on a different topic:1: Waterbending Culture2: The Important of Fire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Waterbending Way

In the North, everything is rigid. In sealing themselves away for the sake of safety, they allowed their culture and way of thinking to become as set as permafrost upon the ground. They lost the way of water, and have become an earthen city, a fortress of stone isolated amidst the ice.

Water should change, and flow, and adapt. 

Despite the decimation wrought upon them during the war, despite losing their waterbenders and the connection inherent there, the people of the Southern Water Tribe have lived and breathed far more like true people of water than anyone in the north.


	2. Fire's True Meaning

"Fire is life", Fire Lord Zuko tells the world, and acts like this is supposed to be a revelation.

And perhaps it is to some, for war has a way of narrowing one's vision, and the destruction and pain that wildfires can cause is all too visible.

But not to those who rely on fire to cook food and purify water. Not to anyone who works outside in winter, and comes back each night to a house made home by the heat of the hearth.

For many, fire has always been, and will always be, a crucial part of life.


End file.
